The Lost Ones
by coralfire27
Summary: The stories of mortals and demigods alike, told through their own eyes of their journeys to the River Styx, and into the Underworld after death. Some exceptions, and written in order.
1. The Paralyzing Fate of Smelly Gabe

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the PJO and HOO universe. It is, sadly, the work and genius of the author Rick Riordan.**

 **Please read and review! :-)**

* * *

Gabe never expected to see his punk stepson Percy again.

By all rights, he never should have.

When that twerp showed up in his apartment, Gabe had every right to call the cops on him. Regardless of innocence or not, that kid Percy was a pain in his rump. He wanted him gone.

Finally, the pest left. Not quickly enough, Gabe thought.

"Hey, Sally!" Gabe yelled impatiently. Where was that woman? What was wrong with her? Why was she never there when he needed something? "Where's that meatloaf?"

"Coming, dear!" A voice called from the kitchen.

A moment later, Sally Jackson entered the room, carrying a tray covered in tinfoil. It looked like a roast and stood nearly a foot tall.

"Finally!" Gabe exclaimed, stuffing a handful of nachos into his mouth. He chewed loudly, the cheese sauce dripping down his double-chin. "Now that's more like it! But is it a meatloaf, or what?"

"It's a surprise," Sally spoke softly, with an edge that was unfamiliar to him.

Gabe narrowed his eyes. "I asked for meatloaf."

"Eddie, Garret, Jorge, come with me," Sally commanded. "I need some help in the kitchen."

Gabe squinted. Who was she to give orders? "They're going nowhere," he said. "They're playing poker with me."

Sally shot the guys a look Gabe did not understand. They got up immediately and left.

"You guys are all idiots!" he yelled.

Sally herded them into the kitchen, letting the door slam shut after them.

"Fine," Gabe said. "More for me then."

He shoved back the table and pulled the tray toward him. He very faintly registered that the tray wasn't even warm to the touch. He whipped off the tinfoil wrap.

He screamed. A hideous face stared back at him with hideous eyes.

Gabe felt a burning in his eyes, in his head. He felt like he was falling.

The next thing he knew, he was standing in a building, waiting in line like some other nameless miscreant. He pushed his way to the front where a man in a grey silk suit waited.

"Where am I?" Gabe demanded.

The man smiled, a slow sardonic grin like a snake. "Ah, we are expecting you, Gabe Ugliano."

"Wh-where am I?" Gabe demanded again, this time with less bravado. "H-how do you know my name?"

The man gestured to the right. "This way."

Gabe was going to protest, but something about the man scared him. So instead, cowed, he followed the man into the elevator.

The doors closed, locking Gabe and the strange man inside. The man hummed, "Another One Bites the Dust" as the elevator descended.

They dropped for a long time, longer than Gabe had patience for. More than once, he was going to demand answers from the man, but couldn't summon the courage.

Eventually, Gabe realized they were in a boat. The man was rowing it. He opened his mouth, then closed it again.

They stepped out onto a black sand beach. They passed a huge dog with three heads and growled threateningly as Gabe passed. They entered a black marble pavilion.

All at once, Gabe realized the scary man was gone. He was alone. And he was transparent.

Three men sat in front of his, wearing golden masks. The first spoke.

"Abusive and cruel," he said disapprovingly. "A moron and idiot in life. Lazy and nasty. Smelly too."

Gabe blanched.

"He made life difficult for the master's enemy, Percy Jackson," the second said. "But unpleasant, unkind. Spiteful and malicious."

"Ungenerous and vile," the third said. "Wicked. Do we agree on his fate?"

The freeze that had taken Gabe thawed in an instant. "What are you talking about?" he yelled. "What do you mean? I demand you release me this instant! I demand to speak to my lawyer!"

"Dense," the first said.

"Rude," said the second,

"Disrespectful," the third said.

All three stood. "Gabe Ugliano, you are sentenced to the Fields of Punishments to pay for the crimes of cruelty, stench, and stupidity in life," said the first.

Gabe was at a loss for words.

"Begone, spirit," said the second.

The next Gabe knew, he was sitting at his poker table. But something wasn't right. He couldn't move. He felt encased in cement.

Screams reverberated all around him,, chilling him to the bone. Junk food lay strewn across the surface of the table. But Gabe could not reach any of it. The smell wafted under Gabe's nose, tantalizing him.

Statues of his friends Eddie, Garret, and Jorge sat next to him. They were made of stone, each with an expression of agony engraved on their faces. They looked like they had seen something horrible.

The fires of hell lit his friends' stone faces, turning them a ghastly, smoky red. They sat around a perpetual poker table, unmoving.

All at once, it occurred to Gabe that he was dead.

And he was stone along with them.


	2. Bianca di Angelo's Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan is the sole author.**

 **Please read and review! There were no deaths in** ** _Sea of Monsters_** **, so it's on to** ** _The Titan's Curse!_**

 **Rest In Peace, Bianca di Angelo.**

* * *

Bianca knew what had to happen.

She was no Oracle, but she knew the prophecy. She knew that one would be lost in this quest, and perhaps more than one.

She might be new at this, but she was no fool.

When Percy suggested a way to fight Talos, she had not considered volunteering at first. But she knew that whoever would enter would not come out alive. And she wanted Percy to live. She wanted them all to live.

Her decision partly stemmed from the guilt of taking the Mythomagic statue. But part of it was because of Nico.

She knew Nico saw Percy as a hero, a role model. She knew that sooner or later, Nico would have to forge his own path. She could not hold his hand forever. Would not hold his hand forever.

Bianca just wished it didn't have to happen so soon.

When Talos's foot came down on her head, Bianca half expected to be crushed flat. The fact that it didn't more surprised her than anything.

She scurried into Talos, scampering toward the largest cluster of circuits she could find. Bianca knew nothing about machines, but even she could tell they were vital to its operation. Drawing her hunting knives, she slashed everything within reach.

Inside, some important wire must have been severed because Talos ground to a halt. The machine started shaking like it was having a seizure. It stumbled, but Bianca never ceased in her work. She could not afford to stop.

Finally, the automaton tripped and fell, like some great tree brought to earth. Energy flickered up the metal, growing in intensity as it travelled through the machine.

Bianca knew she was not going to make it out. The machine's interior had been reduced to a nest of wires and cords, impossible to escape from. She banged her head hard on the metal exterior of the statue as it jerked. The edges of her vision turned fuzzy. She dropped her knives.

Outside, she could hear her companions screaming for her. Bianca said a quick prayer to the gods she had once denied. She asked them to help Nico. To help her friends on their quest. To help Lady Artemis.

When the electricity hit her, Bianca hardly felt it.

She meet Death as an old friend.

When she came to, she was standing on the banks of a dark river. Trash and debris floated among the currents. Somehow, it seemed less disgusting than sad. A man in a dark clock stood in a boat, as if waiting for her.

"Welcome," the man growled in a low baritone.

"Where am I?" Bianca asked. She was not afraid, merely curious.

"On the threshold of your father's kingdom," the man replied. "'S alright you don't have a coin. Come."

Bianca stepped into the boat.

The man rowed for a while. Finally, they reached the far shore.

"Pleasure escorting you, miss," the man said.

Bianca stepped out of the boat. When she turned back, the boat had vanished into the fog.

Somehow, she knew where to go. There were ghosts, but she did not feel afraid. They fell back as she approached, and she knew they respected her.

She passed a large, three-headed dog who bowed to her and whined. She walked into a large black tent where three gold-masked figures sat.

All three stood as she entered.

"Welcome, daughter of Hades," they said..

"Hello," she said. Somehow, she wasn't surprised. She knew who she was, where she was. She knew who her father was.

The first said, "Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades, we are the judges of the dead who judge the souls those who have passed."

The second said, "We assign blame and judgement for your father, Lord Hades."

The third said, "We decide Elysium, Asphodel, or Punishment."

Bianca nodded.

The first figure said, "Lost her mother at a young age. Killed by Lord Zeus."

A shock went through her, like the electricity that had killed her.

The second said, "Locked in the Lotus Hotel and Casino for seventy years."

The third said, "Joined The Hunters of Artemis recently and sacrificed herself for the quest."

All three figures seemed to come to an agreement.

"Bianca de Angelo, daughter of Hades, you are rewarded with Elysium," said the first. "For your actions and hardships in life."

All three figures bowed before her. The air shimmered like mist.

When it cleared, Bianca was standing in a beautiful place. But despite the paradise before her, her thoughts were with Nico.

Wherever he was, she hoped he was as at peace as she.


End file.
